Freshman Year, A High School Story
by PowerofAphrodite
Summary: It's freshman year in high school, and Glimmer is completely lost. She's caught up in drama, her social life, romance, and the actual school part. Welcome to high school from Glimmer's point of view. I may rarely switch, just send in requests! Glarvel/Clato
1. A New Day, A New Year Full Of Horrors

Hey guys! Previously, I wrote this story, but due to grammar errors, I took it down. But now, about a month later, I'm retyping it. So enjoy, and don't hate! Oh, and I don't own anything.

**GLIMMER'S P.O.V.**

"Get up, get UP!"

That's the pleasant greeting I get this morning. "Shut up Scarlet!" I yell at my twin sister.

I honestly don't know how we are considered RELATED, let alone twins. With her bright red hair, and pale skin, and a fox-shaped face, against my tan skin and long blonde hair, the only thing we have in common are our emerald eyes. I take after our parents Cashmere and Gloss. She takes after our grandfathers dead uncle.

"Glimmer, its the first day of school!" She SQUEALS. Sometimes I don't understand her. She loves school.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"Good!" We're going to be late."

I groggily crawl out of bed, and look in the mirror. "OH MY GOD. DOES SLEEP HATE ME TODAY?" I look like the before on a hair commercial. That's something I've never wanted to look like.

"FOXY HELP!" I scream.

"What did I tell you?" She walks in and smirks at my terror.

"Nothing! You told me nothing." I start panicking. "Just fix my hair, please?"

She sighs, and walks over. "Braids or bun?"

"Braids."

**(A few minutes later...)**

"OMG, thank you soooo much!"

"It's fine. I suggest you get ready though..." she walks away.

I walk over to my closet, and dig around until I find what I was looking for. A bright blue tank top, with silver rhinestones bordering the sleeves, and black skinny jeans. I walk downstairs, grab a pop tart, and while it's toasting, I grab my phone and text Cashmere. She wanted to be here for the first day, but she had to leave early for work. She works as a radio host on PANEM MORNING SHOW. My pop tart is done, so I take it out, and put on a black motorcycle style jacket, a white scarf, my signature pink converse high tops, and start walking to Marvel's.

His car is sitting in the driveway, stupid Marvel. He left the convertible topless. I climb over the door, and crouch down under the seats. I see him coming out, and stifle a giggle. He opens his door, and-

"RAWR!" I jump up and scream at him. He jumps back, and I sit there laughing my face off. I take out my phone, snap a picture, and send it to Clove, Scarlet, Cato, and Marvel.

"OH MY GOD GLIM. YOU. ARE. DEAD." He attempts to say between gasps. "Just get up to the front so we can leave."

"Kay." I jump over the door, with a disapproving glare from Marvel, and open the passenger side. "Let's go."

**(Later...)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Clove walks up behind us.

Marvel sighs, and turns around. "With whom may I have the pleasure of speaking." He says sarcastically.

"That was amazing Glim." She says, completely ignoring him. "What did you do, hide in his car?"

"Yes," I answer, "That's exactly what I did."

"Changing the subject here, what classes do you guys have again?" Marvel attempts to change the subject.

"Math, with Mrs. Trink-something." I attempt to pronounce her name.

"OMG SAME!" Clove seems overly excited for some reason. When I tell her this, she just laughs awkwardly and tells us to hurry and get to class. She hurries over to her locker, and I turn to Marvel.

"She's acting strange," I say.

"Well that's shocking! Considering she's always acting strange..." Marvel sounds like an idiot.

"Did you not just realize how strange she was acting?"

?No, nothing different."

"Grr, you're an idiot. Whatever, you have math too, right?"

"Yep! And Hey!" We walk to Clove's locker, and continue to class. Since this is our freshman year, we need to ask someone where to go. We walk up to a very pristine looking woman, white blonde wig with pink highlights, it's all curled to the top of her head. She's also wearing a dark magenta dress, with matching ten inch heels. I turn towards her, and ask

"Where is Mrs. Trinkets class?"

She turns around and smiles. Did I mention her bright pink lipstick? "I am Mrs. Trinket, dears. Come inside. What are your names?"

She seems nice enough. "I'm Glimmer, this is Marvel," I gesture to Marvel, "And-"

"I'M CLOVE." Clove interrupts.

"Alright, then." She says nothing about Clove. "Go sit down."

Clove, Marvel, and I walk into the classroom and Clove immediately freezes. "What, Clove?" Then I see her looking at Cato, which is slightly strange seeing as he's one of our best friends. "Are you staring at Cato?!"

"Shhhhh!" Clove is DEFINETLY staring at Cato.

"Do you like him?"

"Well, slightly, but you can't tell anyone or else bad things will happen to you."

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! This is amazing!" I squeal. But then my day is ruined when I hear, from a distance,

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, and this is my best friend in the entire world, Johanna Mason!"

"Clove!" It's Firebomb and Axes!"

"She stops staring at Cato and groans. "We have to start every single day with THEM?"

"I know right?! It's like so totes obnox! Lol! Cuz they're soooo totes unswagalicious!" Cato fails to talk like a normal human being.

"OH EM GEIZIES!' Marvel walks over. "Isn't that so totes right BFF's?"

"Shut up guys, it's unhilar." Katniss and Johanna walk in.

"Hey, Johanna!" Katniss yells at her 'Best Friend In the Entire World' "It's Shimmer, Glove, and their two hot best friends!"

Cato turns around. "Did Firebomb just call me hot? Cause' she's right! It's completely messed up, but she's right!" Clove scoffs at this.

"Firebomb! Axes!" Mrs. Trinket walks in. "I disli-HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER BEST FRIENDS?!" Clove cringes and runs over to hug Johanna. I send a glare at firebomb, and we run over and hug each other. I growl in her ear.

"Ladies, ladies!" Ms. Trinket trills. "I know you've missed eachother, but you have study hall and lunch to catch up. Please sit down." Thank the gods. Clove, Katniss, Johanna and I all go to our respected seats, Clove sitting next to me, Katniss and Johanna sitting across the isle, and Cato and Marvel sitting behind us. "Now, we will begin our year with calculus!" We all groan. "Excited, I see? Anyway, let's begin!"

I feel a tap from behind.

**(Glimmer,** Cato)

Can you do me a favor?

**Uh, sure? What is it?**

I need you to find out who Clove likes.

**I already know that. But she calmly threatened my life if I told anyone. Why, though?**

Well...I like her.

**GASP! Who already figured out that it was Glarvel/Clato? As the sucky summary says, I like Johanna, Katniss just needs a partner in crime. But yeah! Tell me if you want me to continue or not...**

** PEACE! ~Powerofaphrodite**


	2. He's Drunk

**Thank you to the two reviewers! I'm sorry it took so long, I had finals to study for and that's not all that great. But here it is! And who else hates remixes?**

**Kelster07-Thank you! I was debating whether to do OMG or not. But thank you!**

**To the guest reviewer, thank you! And POWER TO APHRODITE!**

**Glimmer's P.O.V.**

Oh my gods! This can NOT be happening! My two best friends are going to fall in love and go to prom and homecoming and get married and have the cutest kids! Except there's one problem. They don't know they like each other. That's something I can easily fix. I answer Cato's note, and he leaves me alone with that. "Glimmer!" Crap. Mrs. Trinket wants me to answer this...

"Twelve seconds?" I use my everfamous method, the guess and hope. "Correct!" Woah. Twelve is my lucky number after all. After I manage to survive the two bajillion years more of calculus, I walk over to Clove. "I have something uber exciting to tell you!"

Clove turns around. "And what might this be?"

"Something superultramegafantastsome. I'll tell you later."

"Okay, what class do you have now?"

"Health, with Mr. Abernathy. You?"

"OH! BURN. YOU HAVE HEALTH WITH A GUY!" Way to rub it in, Clove. "But I have art with Cinna."

"Okay, well I'll see you at lunch, I guess." I walk to my locker, and grab my books. After I accidentally make a few wrong turns, I eventually make it to his room. I see a man with longish blonde hair, but the thing I notice about him is that he looks drunk. I slowly walk in, and say quietly, "Hi, I'm Glimmer?" Then I look around the classroom, and see Scarlet talking to a nice looking red haired girl, and a brunette. I walk over to them, and she notices me.

"Hi Glim! It turns out computer is a total joke, and we do nothing at all! This is Annie," She gestures to the redhead, "And this is Ally!" The brunette waves.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer, Scarlets twin sister."

"That's cool. So does anyone know what we do in this class?" Annie asks. As if on cue, Mr. Abernathy stirs.

"I heard someone askn' about my class!" He gets up, and hobbles over to the board. When he's almost there, he stumbles, and starts falling backwards. I jump out of my seat, and run over to him, as do Scarlet and some random brunette. I grab his arm, and Scarlet grabs his left leg. The random brunette grabs his other leg.

"I'm Lavender, by the way." she says.

"Cool. I'm Glimmer, this is my twin sister Scarlet, and we should probably help this guy."

Scarlet looks up, and asks no one in particular, "Will someone call Mrs. Everdeen?" Ally gets up and runs out of class.

"Well I guess we just wait now," I say.

"Oh! I have an idea!" says another random blonde.

"Yeah? This had better not be to messy." I say. "What's your name?"

"I'm Diana. And I was just going to say, call Ally back and leave him here."

"HAHAHAHA NO." That was Scarlet's "Long Sarcastic Laugh." "We're not just going to leave him here to lie on the floor PASSED OUT!"

"That's a little much, Scarlet, but seriously. It might not be okay to leave him here. Something really bad could happen with a poor little drunk." I had almost forgotten Annie was here. "I mean if it's what you guys want to do, then it's fine. I don't want to interfere with anyone's plans. Just so everyone's happy."

"Guys, Ally's back." Lavender says. I turn and look towards the door, and Lavender is right. But she doesn't have Mrs. Everdeen with her.

"Ally, where's Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask.

"Not here. There's no nurse in the office, and all the lights are off and the door was locked." She sits down, panting. She must have run back.

"Well what are we going to do?" Lavender asks, drops Haymitch's leg, and starts pacing around.

I drop his arm, and start pacing the other way, leaving Scarlet holding his left leg. "I think we should just call another teacher." I say. "I'll run down to..." I look through my schedule and search for one of my teachers with a close room. "Mr. Sanchez. He's right down the hall."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Asks Allie.

"Sure." We get up and run down the hall to get to his classroom. When we get there, I knock on the door and notice that he has a class.

"Hi Glim!" I realize that Marvel is in this class.

"Hey! Um, excuse me, but," I wonder how to explain this,

"Our teacher fell down drunk." Allie finishes for me.

"Oh, this happens a lot." Mr. Sanchez says.

"It does?!" We both ask in unison.

"Yes, it does. He sighs. I hear people running down the hallway. I turn around and see Scarlet and Lavender at the door.

"He's...moving..." Lavender pants.

"Oh, okay. I guess we're good then. We're sorry for disturbing your class. I guess I'll see you next period." I apologize, and we all walk down to the classroom.

**Okay, I know it's not the longest, but I had finals and I had to study and stuff. But I tried. And Lavender was submitted by MistressAnnabeth. So thanks for her. But tell me what you think of it!**

**~Peace! Powerofaphrodite. (teamsquigglylinethingie)**


	3. We Were Never Meant To Be

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in over a month, OH WELL. I'll update this whenever I want! But Really? Not a single review on chapter 2...frowny face. Come on guys! I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but yeah. Also, I'll accept five character forms because I need them. All I need is appearance, grade, optional classes, and name and gender and stuff. Also, I'm going to write another story. Either a Truth or Dare or Foxface and Glimmer are allied in the Hunger Games. So vote! R&R!**

**Glimmer's P.O.V.**

As we walk back down the hall to Mr. Abernathy's room, I realize that I only hear one pair of footsteps other than mine. I turn around and find a random boy kneeling over Scarlet, and it looks like Ally and Lavender have stopped to look. I turn and walk over to them. It looks like they're arguing, and when I come closer I hear that I am right. "You should watch where you're going!" This boy, who looks to be older than we are, yells at her.

"Me? ME?" Scarlet looks like she's about to explode. "I was not the one who hit me in the face!" I now realize she is clutching her right eye. I walk behind him, making sure to be quiet, and grab his sides.

"TASER!" I scream. Ally looks at me like I'm insane, and I might be. But if someone hits Scarlet, they feel my wrath.

"What are you, crazy?!" The boy who I still don't know the name of turns around and glares at me.

"No, I'm Glimmer. And you don't seem like a nice person." What? I speak my mind.

"Well I don't care what you think, Shimmer. And by the way, I'm Thresh." He winks at Ally. HE WINKS AT ALLY! And walks away. Great maturity, grain boy.

"Ally, he was winking at you." I state the obvious. She stops walking and stares at me.

"He was?" I guess it wasn't so obvious...

"Yeah. He either wants to annoy us, he's a creep, or he's actually interested in you."

"I'm going with one and two." Scarlet says, and Lavender nods.

"Definitely. We should get back or Diana is going to murder people in their sleep." Lavender starts walking, and we all decide that its best, so we follow her. After we manage to get lost twice, I don't know how, we're walking down the freaking hallway. And then the bell rings. So much for Health.

"Who else has science with Mr. Sanchez?"

"I do!" Ally says excitedly.

"I don't." Scarlet says sadly. And Lavender shakes her head.

"Oh well." I say. "At least we all have the same lunch period!"

"Yeah! Well I'll see you guys fourth for choir!" Scarlet waves and walks off with Lavender. I think they both have Japanese.

""Glimmmmmmmer! Earth to Glimmer!" Ally snaps in my face. "Let's go! And I have band, not choir. And I think Lavender has band too."

"Oh. Well, let's get going!" We get to Mr. Sanchez's room, and sit at a table together. Then, because my life is amazing, Katniss walks in. Ally waves her over.

"Katniss! Katniss come sit with us!" Is she crazy?

"What are you doing?!" I ask her. Because really, I would like to know.

"I'm just asking my cousin to sit with me..." She trails off, wondering what could possibly be wrong. She doesn't know, of course she doesn't know. I just met her.

"Hi Ally! Why are you sitting with this loser?" Joy Katniss. Joy is what you bring us.

"Loser? Katniss, this is Glimmer, not Diana."

"Oh, I know." Katniss smirks. "I know Shimmer's a loser." And I get up and walk away, instead sitting with Cato. I see Ally follow me.

"I didn't think she had a single mean cell in her body." I just smirk, and bury my face in Cato's arm. I look up to see her still standing there. I sigh, and lay my face down on the desk. "Want to explain?" Ally asks. She sounds critical, like, 'How could anyone hate my dear cousin?' I just shake my head, she sighs, and walks away.

"Katniss is an obnoxious human." Cato sighs.

"Yeah, she is." I say, followed by an equally annoyed sigh.

"You might wanna go talk to Ally though, tell her that it's nothing to do with her,"

""Yeah, I guess. Where's Mr. Sanchez though?"

"I'm right here Glimmer. Patience child." I like him. "And now for attendance, and seating charts!" Everyone groans, including me. "Now these will be for the entire year. And I know you will enjoy them, because you will be the ones designing them." And that's what gets us cheering. "Now. Go ahead. I'll give you guys ten minutes to find your seats and just talk. Go!" I jump up and beckon Ally over.

"Ally!" I yell. Come sit over here!" She gets up, says something to Katniss, and they both walk over to us. "What's she doing over here?"

"I am going to try and get you two to be friends." Ugh. Now that's not going to happen.

"Ally, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Yeah, we're just not meant to get along. Katniss agrees with me on this. Thank the gods.

"Well I'm just going to have to work on that." Poor Ally doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

"Five! Four!" We all start scrambling to our seats, and Ally sits Katniss down right next to her. "Three! Two! One! The seats you are in now are your seats for the rest of the year! Now. I'll come around and take not of it." As Mr. Sanchez comes around, I send Ally and Katniss glares. "Okay." Mr. Sanchez walks to our group. "Who do we have here?"

"Glimmer, Katniss, Cato, and Ally." Cato says, gesturing to each of us.

"Ladies man!" Mr. Sanchez chuckles. Yeah, I definitely like him. "Enjoy your seating gals and guy!"

This is going to be a long year...

**Hope you enjoyed! Also, can someone please explain to me WHO IS SHARKEISHA?! So review, review, and review! You'll get cybercookies. Bye!**


End file.
